texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 12 Precognition
Title Definition PRECOGNITION – n., clairvoyance relating to an event or state not yet experienced. Synopsis The episode begins with some discussion of the increasing scarcity of Rafia being mined, and the murder of somebody, accused of illegal distribution of Rafia. Ichise is with Toyama, who persuades him to learn how to use a sword. At first Ichise disagrees, saying guns and fists are more effective. But Toyama says that Gabe citizens still use swords, and as a new Organo member Ichise must be strong at all times and against anyone. Ran, in the middle of Lux, encounters a man who tries to hit with her after bullying people. He is stopped by Gabe supporters, who quickly surround the Watcher. The man meets up with Shinji, asking for more power in the territory. Shinji just tells him to stop being so childish. Gabe citizens, meanwhile, hide Ran as they discuss why she is being allowed to stay in Lux, with all its dangers, her being the Watcher and all. Ran knows she is causing trouble for people, and leaves them. After being told that the factory has fallen to disrepair because of Mizuno’s foolishness, Kohakura orders Toyama and Ichise to investigate the murder. Ichise and Toyama reach the mine, where they encounter a man who identifies Ichise as Ikuse’s son. Ichise does not have to be told, yeah, yeah, his dad died because he framed people. Ichise and Toyama go deeper into the mine, where Toyama explains the importance of Rafia imports to the surface world, the danger of being caught as a Rafia smuggler, as well as the money that could be gotten from the smuggling. Onishi and Kohakura discuss the future of Organo, especially with Gotoh not exactly in the best of health. Kohakura is also running through the what-ifs that Yoshii opened up with his arrival. Back in the city proper, Ichise meets Ran, who had just left the Gabe men behind. Ichise, too, is surrounded by Gabe people, until Ran tells them he is a friend, after which they disappear. He asks why she does not want to be with him. She replies that she can see his future very clearly, and that it will definitely come true. When he begs to be told what that future is, Ran suddenly hyperventilates, screams out, then faints. A man tells Ichise to bring her to his house. It is the man from the mine, a Gabe citizen. While Ran rests, the man explains that Ikuse was not a framer, rather he was framed by certain people. Since the punishment against Rafia smuggling was fierce, Ikuse kept quiet about several people he knew were smugglers, then was framed himself. That evening, Ichise and Toyama check on customers at the prize fights, inquiring about high spenders. They are pointed to a group of people at a table. Ichise’s texhnolyzed brain goes on overdrive. He is overwhelmed by memories of his father’s death… and a clear vision of the people who framed his father. They are the men at the table. Ichise goes berserk, and kills them all before Toyama can do anything. Gallery Category:Episodes